Episodio III
Episodio III es el tecer capitulo de la Tercera temporada de la serie Glee:Un trofeo más (Newbies). Esa noche Bill-Por aquí señorita (Le ofrece la mano) Hayley-Es muy amable Los 2-(Ríen) Sam-(Gira sus ojos) Ay Dios (Entran) Andreas-Vaya, que bueno que ya llegaron Sam-Abundan mucho las cortesías en tu trabajo? Andreas-Cállate el hocico Sam, eso no fue gracioso Sam-Claro que lo fue, discúlpanos (Se van a sentar) Andreas-Sí, pasen como si fuera su casa Bill-No te enfades Andreas, ríete (Ríe) Andreas-De hecho les aparte un lugar por allá Hayley-Porqué allá? Andreas-Porque así es más difícil que los reconozcan y les salten encima Bill-Te preocupas por nosotros :D Andreas-Sí, sí, ya, váyanse para allá Bill Hayley y Sam- -.-´´ (Se van a sentar) Hayley-Y sabes que van a cantar esto chicos? Andreas-Por lo que yo escuché harán una mezcla de 21 pilots Bill, Hayley y Sam-21 pilots?!!!! Andreas-Manos a la obra!!!!!!! (Música) Mason-I'm taking over my body, Back in control, no more shotty, I bet a lot of me was lost, Ts uncrossed and Is undotted, I fought it a lot And it seems a lot like flesh is all I got, Not anymore, flesh out the door, Swat Shannon-I must've forgot, you can't trust me, I'm open a moment and close when you show it, Before you know it, I'm lost at sea, And now that I write and think about it, And the story unfolds, You should take my life, You should take my soul. Roderick-You are surrounding all my surroundings, Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain, You are surrounding all my surroundings, Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes. Bill-(Comienza a grabar) Madison y Kitty-She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive, She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire, She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher, Than I've ever been. Spencer-The songs on the radio are ok, But my taste in music is your face, And it takes a song to come around to show you how. Spencer y Mariah-She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive, She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire, She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher, Than I've ever been. Than I've ever been Than I've ever been Than I've ever been (Música) Skylart-Remember the moment You know exactly where you're going, 'Cause the next moment, Before you know it, time is slowing And it's frozen still, And the window sill looks really nice, right? You think twice about your life, It probably happens at night, Right? Fight it Alistair-Take the pain, ignite it, Tie a noose around your mind Loose enough to breathe fine and tie it To a tree. Tell it, &You belong to me. This ain't a noose, this is a leash. And I have news for you: you must obey me.& Shannon y Mariah-She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive, She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire, She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher, Than I've ever been. (Música) Kitty-Entertain my faith. (x5) Andreas-(Sólo la miraba) Madison-Entertain my faith (x3) Madison y Kitty-Entertain my faith, entertain my faith Shannon y Mariah-My heart is my armor, She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver, She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther, Than I've ever been. Than I've ever been Than I've ever been Than I've ever been My heart is my armor, She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver, She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther, Than I've ever been. (Aplauden) Bill-…(Mira a Hayley y Sam) Sam-…Qué? Bill-Por Dios Sam, no lo ves? Son ellos, son talentosos, ellos…merecen una ayuda nuestra Sam-Tú sí que estás loco Bill-Una pequeña ayuda Sam-Sigue soñando Bill- ¬¬…Andreas!! Andreas-Que sucede Bill? Bill-(Le susurra al oído) Andreas-Ok (Se acerca a los chicos) Quién de ustedes es el líder? Shannon-Emm yo ñ.ñ/ Kitty-Tú? Shannon-Yo fui el fundador ñ.ñ Andreas-(Le susurra) Shannon- ._. ….Un momento ñ.ñ (Se aleja) Kitty y Andreas-(Se miran) Andreas-Vienes aquí demasiado seguido? Kitty-Lo regular, por qué? Andreas-Soy dueño del restaurante Kitty-Bien por ti Silencio… Andreas-…Ahora me tengo que ir (Se va) Skylart-Canción improvisada? En enserio? Shannon-Podemos hacerlo (Hablaban) Bill-Les dijiste? Andreas-Sí…claro (Miraba a Kitty de lejos) (Música) Skylart-I know your eyes in the morning sun I feel you touch me in the pouring rain Madison-(Se miran) And the moment that you wander far from me I wanna feel you in my arms again Roderick-And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave Alistair-And it's me you need to show How Deep Is Your Love (Mira a Isaac) Isaac-(Sonríe) Alistair-How deep is your love, How deep is your love I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Mariah-I believe in you You know the door to my very soul Spencer-You're the light in my deepest darkest hour You're my saviour when I fall Kitty-And you may not think I care for you When you know down inside That I really do Andreas-(La mira enamorado) Shannon-And it's me you need to show How Deep Is Your Love How deep is your love, How deep is your love Mariah y Shannon-I really need to learn Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Bill-(Asiente con la cabeza) Shannon y Skylart-Larararara….. Mason-And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave And it's me you need to show How Deep Is Your Love Todos-How deep is your love, How deep is your love I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me (x3) (Aplauden) Bill-No puedo esperar a subir este video a la red, se quedarán atónitos Andreas-(Se acerca a él) Hey Bill 7u7…si crees que son talentosos porque no vas a hablar con ellos tú mismo? Bill-Sabes que lo haría si no fuera una celebridad famosa Andreas-(Lo jala del brazo) Ya, que si te hacen algo yo me encargo de hacer una orden de restricción para que se alejen de ti y de mi restaurante Bill-Me arrancas el brazo! D´: Isaac-Estuviste espectacular amor Alistair-Vaya que no fue para tanto (Ríe un poco) Isaac-A mí me encantó (Le besa el cachete) Spencer-(Gira sus ojos) Kitty-Haré cómo si no hubiera visto eso Isaac-Qué tiene de malo? -.-´´ Elvira-Isaac!!!!!! Isaac- .-. …Hola Elvira, qué hay ñ.ñ? Elvira-Escúchame, necesito que me ayudes en la cocina, ya que estás aquí Isaac- .-. …Puedo pasar esta vez? Estoy con ellos y… Elvira-Claro!(Sarcasmo xD) (Lo jala de brazo a la cocina) Isaac-Quieres arrancarme el brazo? D´: Elvira-Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho, tú vienes conmigo Isaac-Ok, nos veremos luego, Te amo Als, adiós!!!! (Se va) Andreas-Anda, no seas niñita Bill-No soy niñita, qué tal si se alocan al verme? Andreas-Estás seguro conmigo, si te hacen algo yo les doy una paliza Bill-Aún así no Andreas-Ahora vienes conmigo (Lo jala del brazo)…Oigan chicos Todos- .-. … Andreas-Mi amigo tiene algo que decirles Todos-…. Andreas-…Quítate esos lentes obscuros, por Dios, no creas que no vi cuando te los pusiste Bill-Andreas, a veces te detesto Andreas-Bill… Bill-Ya, me los voy a quitar (Se los quita) Todos-…… Andreas-Supongo que ya lo conocen…Bill Kaulitz Todos-….. Andreas-Si viven aquí en New York tendrán que acostumbrarse a encontrarse con celebridades Silencio… Andreas-…Habla ya tú, no? Bill-Eres mi mejor amigo pero a veces te detesto…Hola ñ.ñ/ Silencio… Bill- .-. …De dónde vienen? Skylart-…Somos de Lima Ohio .-. Bill-Ohio, vaya, y que tan frecuente cantan en presentaciones? Mason- En Ohio pertenecíamos al Club Glee New Directions Bill-Que guay ñ.ñ…Un momento, dijiste New Directions? .-. Mason-Sí .-. Bill-(Recordando) . . Mariah- That if you say (if you say) Goodbye today (goodbye today) I'd ask you to be true (I'd ask you to be true) 'Cause the hardest part of this Is leaving you ………………………….. Todos-Do or die You'll never make me Because the world, will never take my heart You can try, you'll never break me You want it all, you wanna play this part I won't explain or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar Give a cheer, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only you I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I -- don't – care. ………………………. Bill-Podemos elegir al ganador ya? Me estoy aburriendo aquí Jared y Strify-….. ._. ………………………. X-…En primer lugar…New Directions!!!!!! ………………………….. Bill-Sr. Cowell, no dejaré que lo haga, sé que no soy jurado, pero lo fui el año pasado y tengo derecho a opinar, la utilería y lo extravagante opaca el talento y eso no debe ser valorado, usted debería saberlo más que nosotros en esta habitación ya que tiene el lujo de rechazar talentos Simón-Ok, entonces, tú a quién le darías la victoria? Nosotros sabemos por quién vamos a elegir ……………….. Spencer-All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me Alistair-I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems Los 2-Got to open my eyes to everything Mason-Without a thought without a voice without a soul Alistair-Don't let me die here (there must be something more) Madison-Bring me to life!!!!!! X-…y en primer lugar New Directions!!!!!!!!!! (Aplauden) . . Andreas-Hey, tierra llamando a Bil Kaulitz Trumper!!!!!!!!!! Bill-(Reacciona) Ay Dios!! D:…Un momento, así que ustedes son el grupo de adolescente con los que me tope el año pasado, y el antepasado en la competencia nacional de coros? Vaya, este mundo es demasiado pequeño, debo decirlo, son talentosos y auténticos, parece que nos veremos constantemente por acá ya que vivo en esta ciudad, pero no esperaré para decirles que adoro todas sus presentaciones Hayley-Bill Bill-El tributo a My Chemical Romance fue espectacular, le mostré el video a Gerard Way y lo hice llorar por 3 horas, además, rompí en llanto con “Cancer” (Mira a Mariah) Eras tú, no? Yo no lo olvido, hasta ese momento ninguna presentación me había dado demasiado sentimiento, y ni hablar de ti (Se dirige a Madison) Casi rompo en llanto al escucharte con My Inmortal, espero que nadie me haya visto secarme las lágrimas en ninguna de las 2 ocasiones Sam-Bill!! Bill-Qué?! Sam-Puedes venir un momento?!! Bill-Por supuesto!! Sam-Muchas gracias!!! Bill-(Se acerca) Qué quieres?! Y ya no debo gritar -.- Hayley-Bill…exactamente qué es lo que quieres hacer? Bill-Vienen de Ohio, formaron parte de New Directions Hayley-New Directions? Ah sí, los campeones nacionales de coros, como olvidarlos Bill Hayley y Sam-(Miran a los chicos) Los 9- :D/ (Saludan) Los 3-(Saludan) Hayley-Se ven simpáticos Sam-Espero que sea una buena idea lo que quieres hacer Bill-(Ríe) Más que bueno…(Hacen un circulo) (Susurra) Sam-Oohh :O Bill-(Susurra) (Se miran) Bill-Somos buenos en presentaciones improvisadas Sam-Para ti es fácil cantar en otro idioma, eres bilingüe Bill-Andreas!!!...(Le susurra al odio) Andreas-Oh…ajá (Van a la rocola de música) Andreas-Estás seguro de esto? Bill-Veremos si funciona, si funciona, pasaremos a la fase 2 para ganar su confianza y hacerlos famosos Andreas-Cuál es la fase 2? Bill-(Lo mira)…Tú sólo pon la canción y ya (Le da una palmada en el hombro) (Música) Bill-No logre tomar Distancia critica Me vuelvo a equivocar La historia típica Y en un irracional Impulso eléctrico Mi corazón corre en tu dirección Sam-Me hace tanto mal Tu humor errático Te sigo sin pensar En automático Si doy un paso más Ya no lograre volver No sé cómo retroceder Una y otra vez Tengo que luchar conmigo ah ah aah Todos-(Los miran) Andreas-Vivo en peligro y otra vez Corro por la línea de fuego Me besas y caigo en tu juego Bill-(Graba) Hayley- Peligro de caer En tu voz estoy perdida Los 2-No escucho A mi sexto sentido Sam-Oh oh oohh (x3) Ah ah aahh Shannon-Usas contra mi Tu voz hipnótica De nuevo voy a ti Skylart-No tiene lógica No sé cómo cruzar Un laberinto que yo construí Quiero salir de aquí Una y otra vez vuelvo a tropezar contigo ah ah aah Kitty-(Jala a bailar a Andreas) Mariah-Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego Madison-Me besas y caigo en tu juego Alistair-Peligro de caer En tu voz estoy perdido No escucho A mi sexto sentido (Se repite) Sam-Oh oh oohhh (x3) ah ah aahh (Música) Sam-Oh oh oohh (x3) Sam y Hayley-Vivo en peligro Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego Mariah y Alistair-Me besas y caigo en tu juego Peligro de caer En tu voz estoy perdido Skylart y Shannon-No escucho A mi sexto sentido (Se repite) (Oh ooh oh (x3) ) (Escándalo) Bill-(Se acerca a Hayley y Sam) Fase 2 Sam-Estás completamente loco (Se acercan a los chicos) Andreas-Dame tu número Kitty-Normalmente no hago esto (Ríe) (Le da su número) Andreas-Entonces, te llamo, yo si cumplo mis promesas (Se va) Madison-Sr. Kaulitz… Bill-Sólo díganme Bill, no estoy tan viejo…lo estoy? .-. Hayley-Claro que no Bill, aún no eres viejito Bill- ñ.ñ ….Me he dado cuenta que son talentosos, así que…tienen algo que hacer el resto de la noche? Mason-…Bueno, planeábamos ir a nuestro apartamento, brindar y… Bill-Y no quisieran hacer algo loco? Hayley y Sam-(Lo miran) Shannon-Algo loco? Bill-Les explicaré, miren, le haremos una broma a alguien (Señala discretamente a Andreas) Es mi mejor amigo, pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir, así está la cosa, saldremos de aquí y esperaremos hasta la medianoche, que es cuando Andreas apaga las luces, cierra y se va, antes de las 12:30 ya está afuera, tiene un pequeño trauma con las historias de terror (Forman un círculo) Bill-(Susurra) Todos-(Escuchan) Madison-A ese sujeto? (Señala a Andreas) Bill-(Asiente con la cabeza) Sam-Jajajajajaja xD Bill-(Le tapa la boca) Ssshhh 7n7 Sam- ¬¬** (Sale un mesero de la cocina con su charola) Bill-(Susurra) Andreas-…(Se acerca a escuchar lo que están tramando) ._. ? Bill-Y después…(Murmura) Sam-Mmhhh…(Le pone el pie al mesero para que se caiga y distraiga a Andreas) M-Aaahhh!! D: (Se cae) *Crash* Andreas-Oh por Dios, qué está pasando? (Va con el mesero) Bill-Entendieron? Todos-Sí :D Medianoche Andreas-(Tarareando y limpiando las mesas) (Comienzan a parpadear las luces) ._. …. (Recordando) . . Andreas-(6 años) (Viendo Bob Esponja) Calamardo-Hay 3 señales para saber si el Picador criminal mutilador está cerca, primero, las luces parpadean toda la noche Andreas- :S . . Andreas- ._. … No, no es verdad ñ.ñ, debería dejar de ver películas de terror, jajaja ñ.ñ Sam-(Afuera subiendo y bajando el suich) Jijijijij xD Madison-Pero esto es muy cruel Shannon-Pero creo que será divertido Sam-Ahora marca el número Skylart-Sí :D (Marcando número) (Suena el teléfono) Andreas-Hola? Skylart-……. 7u7 Andreas-Quién habla? Skylart-…….. 7u7 Andreas-Hay alguien ahí? Skylart-……… 7u7 (Cuelga) Todos- xD Andreas- ._. … (Recordando) . . Andreas-(6 años) (Cubriéndose con una cobija) Calamardo-Segundo, el teléfono suena…pero nadie contesta Andreas- :S . . Andreas- .-. …Debería apurarme (Limpia las mesas) Todos-Jajajaja xD Bill-(Baja el suich) xD Andreas- ¬¬…Quién está jugando con las luces?! Esto no es gracioso!!! >.< Todos-(Ríen en voz baja) Andreas-Quién anda ahí? :S (En las ventanas se ven escritas las palabras “Muerte” “Miedo” “Escóndete” “No puedes huir” con sangre, ejem, tinta roja :P) Andreas-(Boquiabierto) (Se escucha un grito) Andreas-Qué fue eso?! D: Bill-Fue buen grito :D Kitty- ;D Bill-Yo me encargo del final ;D…(Marcando número) Andreas-(Contesta) Quién habla? :S Bill-Me llevaré tu alma :P Andreas-Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!! D: (Corre) Todos-Jajajajajajajajaja xD Hayley-Corramos antes de que nos descubra (Corren) Mason-Y, no se da cuenta que somos nosotros? Bill-Claro que no, yo lo conozco y sí que lo asustamos Sam-Corre, corre que nos pilla xD Hayley-Ya quiero ver su cara mañana xD Todos-Jajajaja xD Andreas-(Con una escopeta) Al próximo que se mueva yo lo mato!!!!! (Dispara 3 balazos) Todos-(Quietos) .-. Silencio… Andreas-Vaya, vaya, debí sospecharlo, sabía que tramaban algo cuando estaban susurrando Bill- .-. …Hola Andreas, que tal la noche ñ.ñ? Andreas-Jaja ¬¬ …Querías darme el susto de mi vida? Bill-Bueno…algo así -.- Andreas-Casi lo logras…vaya, pero le pediste ayuda a los chicos de la banda para que te ayuden a darme el susto de mi vida Bill-Andreas…la fase 2 te incluía a ti, ahora estos chicos tienen mi confianza Skylart-Un momento, querías tener nuestra confianza? Bill-Yo lo considero necesario para hacerlos famosos Los 9-…Ah? Bill-De ahora en adelante me llamarán solamente Bill, y me verán como un amigo y no como una persona famosa, como un amigo me hace sentir una persona más normal, he visto lo talentosos que son, y esto me ha dado a la tarea, de hacerlos famosos, aunque sea lo último que haga, ustedes serán famosos Todos-(Lo miran) Bill-He hablado ………………………. Mientras tanto en Harvard Todos-Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo X-(Toma cerveza) Es lo mejor que he tomado en mi vida!! (Escándalo) Joey-Empezamos esta fiesta!! (Se escucha Tik tok-Ke$ha) Astrid-Tú no tomas? Joey-Soy quien debe protegerlos, además soy el conductor designado X-Joey, queremos que cantes!!! W-Sí Joey, canta!!!!!! Joey-Qué cante? Astrid-(Toma sus mejillas) Canta, yo también quiero escucharte Joey-(Sonríe) Eres la mejor (La besa)…bien, como ustedes me lo piden, cantaré esta noche!!!!!!!!! Todos-Síiiii!!!!!!!! (Música) Joey-(Agarra un micrófono) You had my heart and we'll never be world apart Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star Baby cause in the dark You can see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because...When the sun shines We’ll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Told you we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrela (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) These fancy things, will never come in between You are my entity Here for infinity When the war has took its part When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard Together we'll mend your heart Because...When the sun shines We'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Told you we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrela You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) Astrid-(Lo miraba cantar) Joey-(Mira a Astrid)You can run into my arms It's okay don't be alarmed (Come into me) (There's no distance in between our love) Gonna let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more Because...When the sun shines We'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Told you we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrela You can stand under my umbrela (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) It's raining (raining) Oh baby it's raining baby come into me Come into me It's raining (raining) O baby it's raining Oh baby come into me Come into me (Escándalo) X-Joey, eres el mejor!! Joey-Gracias, gracias (Sonríe) Y-Hey hermano (Pone su brazo en sus hombros) Has visto este video que recientemente subieron a la red? Es increíble el talento que tienen estos chicos, pero no supera al tuyo Joey-(Veía el video) Y-Tú con una sola nota puedes patearles el trasero Joey-…Sí, claro Y-(Se va) Dios, adoro a ese sujeto :D Astrid-Hey…a dónde vas? Joey-Quiero estar solo un rato, hey (Toma sus mejillas) Por qué no te diviertes? Tal vez en un momento vuelva, tome alguna cerveza…y nos vamos a dormir juntos Astrid-Mmhh, eso me gusta (Ríen) Joey-(Le besa la frente y se va)